


Of More Nights To Come

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: “Yeol, why do we need so much chips?”“Well, I read that it’ll hurt for a while, so we could cuddle & eat chips before round 2.”CB boyfriends are planning to lose their V-cards during their unsupervised beach vacay together. It’ll the first night of many to come after.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Of More Nights To Come

**Author's Note:**

> My shameless entry for sEXOrgasmic: EXO smut fanweek sEXOctober 2020 (Kinktober challenge). I hope you enjoy! Ignore my mistakes because my work wasn't proofread.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They are merely a point of reference for the plot.

“Yeol, why do we need so much chips?”

“Well, I read that it’ll hurt for a while, so we could cuddle & eat chips before round 2.” Chanyeol even had the audacity to wink at him.

If they weren’t in public, he’d strangle hi taller boyfriend so he blushes profusely instead of doing it.

“What makes you think I’ll agree for another round?”

Chanyeol’s smug expression doesn’t even falter. “Well, it’s both our first, so practice makes perfect.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Anyway, you’ve got the condoms and lube, right?”

The taller man grins as he struggles with the chips in hand to show the said times. “But, you have your pills, right? We’ve talked about this.” He pouts.

Baekhyun sighs. “I know, Chanyeol. We’ll use… well, you will use it when we’re too tired to clean up. Okay?”

Right away, the taller man’s pout was gone.

It was a nightmare though when they got to the checkout counter. They were hoping to use self-checkout machine to avoid awkwardness with anyone, but it just so happens that all the machines were under maintenance.

Thankfully, the cashier didn’t say anything about their purchased items, but she did give them a raised eyebrow when she saw the said items.

The rest of the day went by like a blur and their thoughts started to pick up as the night approached. After dinner, Baekhyun excused himself to take a shower and Chanyeol showered after him.

When Chanyeol got out of the shower topless and with a towel wrapped low on his hips, he saw Baekhyun on the bed with half of his face peeking from underneath the blanket. He knows that the smaller man is checking him out.

In high spirits, Chanyeol pulls the blankets - throwing it on the hotel’s carpeted floor. Baekhyun squeaks as his full naked figure gets exposed to his lover. As an immediate response, Chanyeol groans at the delicious sight and Baekhyun can see the outline of his lover’s cock hardening under the towel.

Baekhyun was about to cover himself with his hands, but Chanyeol grabs him by the knees and spreads his legs apart. “Shit, Baek. You’re beautiful.” Then the taller man catches sight of something glistening around Baek’s nether regions. “Are… are you wet?”

Baekhyun’s face burns red. “It’s… it’s part of being a carrier.”

If it weren’t possible enough, the discovery only made Chanyeol hornier.

“It’s hot!” He admits unabashedly. As if he’s entranced by the sight of slick oozing out of his lover’s tight entrance until he feels a weak tug on his arm.

“I… I want to see you too.” He mumbles.

Chanyeol wanted to coo, but thought against it. “Go ahead.”

Baekhyun hesitantly untied the knot of the towel, then he’s now face to face with his lover’s half hard cock. His imaginations about could not compare to the real thing. It was long and thick despite being only half hard. It made him wonder if it’ll fit inside him. It was Baek’s turn to be entranced.

He was pulled out of his reverie when Chanyeol told him to lie down.

As soon as Baek is comfortably resting on his back, Chanyeol settles in between his legs with the bottle of lube in hand.

“I know you’re lubricated, but I don’t want to hurt you.” The taller says as he spreads a good amount of lube on one hand and warms it up.

“I’m putting one finger in.” He warns Beakhyun. It wasn’t so bad for both of them.

Chanyeol is actually just as nervous as his lover because he knows that Baekhyun is more likely to get hurt if he isn’t careful.

One finger became two as Chanyeol scissors them to open his lover up. Baekhyun’s heart rate and moans were picking up pace too. The long and thick fingers inside him felt uncomfortable at first so as the stretch.

“One more finger, okay? It’ll hurt, but it’ll be better later.” Chanyeol coaxes.

“I’m okay. I can do it.” The other determinedly replies.

The stretch hurt, but Baek hisses through the pain. With the third finger sliding in and out, Baek’s walls were stretched enough that Chanyeol nudged his special spot. It caught Baek off guard that he gave a loud moan before suddenly blowing his load on his tummy and chest untouched.

Chanyeol stilled at the sight. He read about the male g-spot before, but with what he saw, he concludes that it is more sensitive for male carriers. He slowly withdrew his fingers out of Baek who was still reeling back from his sudden climax.

As soon as he’s out of his daze, Baekhyun realizes that he just came. “I… I’m sorry. I don’t…”

“It’s okay, Baek. It’s our first, I don’t expect us to last long. Besides, it was hot.”

Baekhyun’s embarrassment didn’t last after that. Then he sees Chanyeol lathering his full hard on with lube as he strokes it before positioning it against his entrance.

“Ready?”

Baekhyun nods in permission.

Slowly, Chanyeol pushes in.

If three of Chanyeol’s fingers hurt, his cock hurts more.

“Relax, Baek.” Chanyeol murmurs against his lips and skin as a way to distract him from the pain.

They stayed like that for a few minutes as Baek gets used to his lover’s cock fully sheathed inside him. 

The distraction works. Baek was too busy responding to Chanyeol’s searing kisses that he haven’t realized that his lover has started thrusting in and out of him until the said cock nudges against his spot again causing his to release a choked scream.

Chanyeol swears on his life that no-one will ever see and have Baekhyun like this. It’ll only be him. The face and sounds that Baek makes so as with how his body responds.

“There! Y… Yeol… faster, please.” Baek rasps through each thrust into him.

Chanyeol obeys and picks up the pace. The lewd sounds of his balls and groin slapping against Beak’s wet asscheeks along with their verbal sounds of pleasure can surely be heard outside if not for the soundproofing on each hotel room. Chanyeol could feel slick dripping down on his thigh and ball sack.

The taller man knows he wouldn’t last long because his lover’s canal is clenching around his cock, then he feels it. He felt his cock slip through a tight pocket inside Baek and the later felt it too causing them to freeze.

“Is that what I think it is?” Chanyeol says with his eyes blown wide open.

“I… Yeah.” Baek replies weakly.

“Fuck! I can’t wait to get you pregnant with my babies.”

“What…” Before the other could respond, Chanyeol already started to piston into again.

“Y…yeeol. Ahhh…”

“I’m close, babe.” Then Chanyeol grabs Baek’s cock and strokes it in rhythm with his thrusts.

“I’m… Ahhh… cumming.”

“Then cum. Go, ahead babe.”

Baek climaxes for the second time on his torso as Chanyeol continues to stroke him through it until he’s too oversensitive.

“I’m close too.” Chanyeol groans.

Then Chanyeol rises a bit and almost folds Baek in half with the other’s legs on his shoulders as he thrusts into Baek downwards.

After a few more thrusts, Chanyeol pumps loads of cum into Baek’s womb. He slows his rhythm until he only gyrates his hips into Baek to prolong their high then collapses on top of him.

When Baekhyun thought the other was about to pull out, Chanyeol carefully flips them over without pulling out and places him on his chest.

“Yeol, don’t you feel dirty?” Baek whines when the taller’s arms prevented him from wriggling out.

“No. Let’s just stay this way. I think I just discovered some of my kinks.” He smirks.

Baekhyun weakly hits him on the chest. “But what about the snacks you bought?” He says to hopefully change topic.

“You know what? Fuck those snacks. Give me a few minutes then I’ll be snacking on you again.”

“Park Chanyeol!”

“Whaaaat? You love me don’t you?” He pouts.

“Yes, I do, but…” Baek gets cut off with a kiss.

“I love you too. Besides, the night is still young. This is a night of more nights to come. I’m glad that we’re each other’s first and I hope the last too.”

Baek smiles endearingly. “After today, I don’t think I’ll give you up - give us up that easily.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thought on the comments section. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
